


am Ende

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drama, Experimental Style, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Plot Twists, Suspense, Thriller, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: Ein schlechter Tag droht noch schlechter zu werden - bis er's ist. Und bereits an seinem Anfang ist Rufus Shinra am Ende.





	1. ich bin...

** am Ende **

  
  
  
„... ...Tseng, ich bin..."  
  
„...Beantworte mir nur noch eine einzige Frage... ..."  
  
„...Ich bin müde, Tseng. Das ist alles. Und ich habe... Gaia, ich habe das Bedürfnis, irgendwas zu tun... Gib mir einfach das Bild; die untere Hälfte genügt, ich will nur den Jungen sehen...."  
  
„Und dann? Als würde das jetzt in deiner Verfassung irgendwas bringen! ...Es ehrt dich ja, dass du uns helfen willst, aber als Turk versichere ich dir, dass wir uns darum kümmern werden und als Freund kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiter zerstörst; ich meine, er könnte dein Zwilling sein!"  
  
„Das ist mir durchaus nicht entgangen, Tseng, um das festzustellen reicht ein flüchtiger Blick. ...Ich schätze deine Sorge um mich, glaub mir das... ...Mir ist eben der Gedanke gekommen, dass es sich um einen meiner erbarmungswürdigen Halbbrüder handeln könnte, allerdings müsste ich mich dazu genauer mit der... Angelegenheit auseinandersetzen. ...Es würde mir zumindest ein besseres Gefühl geben, oder denkst du, dass mir das Ganze nicht ebenso nahegeht? Glaubst du, dass ich einen Schalter umlegen und gleich einfach diese Konferenz abhalten kann, als wäre nichts gewesen? Vielleicht fällt mir etwas ein. Oder auf. Wenn ich irgendwas beitragen kann, will ich das auch tun... Gib mir bitte das Foto."  
  
„Nein. ...Es tut mir leid. Keiner sollte überhaupt gezwungen sein, sich so einen Dreck näher anschauen zu müssen. Sei froh, dass du's nicht musst, im Gegensatz zu uns. Es ekelt mich, dieses... Ding... auch nur in meiner Tasche zu wissen. Ich hatte vor, von hier aus direkt in mein Büro zu gehen und weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen; und du solltest... ...Es war alles zu viel für dich. Du machst dich kaputt, Rufus. Hast du dich mal in letzter Zeit genauer im Spiegel angeguckt? Du siehst... fertig aus."  
  
_„Sir,--"_  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Eve!"  
  
_„Sir, ich sollte Sie zehn Minuten vor der Cayntec--"_  
  
„Gut. Wie du meinst. ...Ich muss gestehen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, Tseng. Vom First in Command erwarte ich eigentlich mehr. Du willst mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass dir nichts ins Auge gestoßen ist? Wenigstens irgendwelche Hinweise auf das Alter der Aufnahme? Oder markante Erkennungsmerkmale am Opfer oder Täter selbst? Nicht der geringste Anhaltspunkt?"  
  
„Nein. ...Bedauerlicherweise. Vom Täter ist ja kaum Nennenswertes zu sehen; ganz so dumm war er leider nicht. Elena und Rude hängen sich gerade rein. Der Umschlag scheint bisher auch eine Sackgasse. Poststempel aus Kalm. Ist das naheliegendste Ziel, wenn man in Edge lebt und die Spur verwischen will; vielleicht gibt das was her. Allerdings glaube ich selbst nicht daran. Das eigentliche Bild ist ganz offensichtlich eine Kopie. Ich vertraue den beiden, dass sie nichts unversucht lassen. Und Reno... Ich hab ihn für heute nach Hause geschickt. Er wollte dich nicht konfrontieren und wartet jetzt auf eine Reaktion von dir. Realistisch betrachtet läuft es wohl darauf hinaus, dass uns erstmal die Hände gebunden sind. Bis konkrete Forderungen kommen und damit verwertbare Spuren."  
  
„Ich fürchte, das ist das größte Problem an der Sache. Ich erwarte jedenfalls, dass ihr alles in Bewegung setzt, um diesen Jungen ausfindig zu machen. ...Und das nicht nur, weil er mir ähnlich sieht oder etwaige Gerüchte entkräften könnte, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte. Ich will, dass ihr ihn da rausholt, sofern er immer noch in Gefahr schwebt. Aber wenn es keine brauchbaren Spuren gibt, wird das wohl nicht gerade leicht."  
  
„Die ganze Situation ist mehr als nur prekär und kompliziert, aber wir werden natürlich alles in unserer Macht stehende tun. ...Es ist auch möglich, dass dem Erpresser bewusst ist, dass es sich nicht um dich handelt. Vielleicht ist er sogar selbst der Täter und hat das Opfer dementsprechend ausgesucht, weil er weiss, dass die frappierende Ähnlichkeit reicht, um die Öffentlichkeit zu täuschen. Meine Güte, sie hat's geschafft, selbst Reno zu täuschen. Sie werden sich wie die Aasgeier darauf stürzen, wenn's zum Schlimmsten kommt. Es geht ihnen nur noch darum, dich zu Fall zu bringen und dazu ist jedes Mittel recht. Sie könnten es als Zeichen der Schwäche und Angriffspunkt betrachten."  
  
„...Soll ich dir etwas gestehen? Ich warte seit Jahr und Tag nur darauf, dass mir zu allem anderen auch noch unterstellt wird, ein Päderast zu sein. Es würde so wundervoll in ihr Bild passen, nicht wahr? Geld verdirbt den Charakter, also wie könnte sich der reichste Mann der Welt mit weniger Diabolischem zufriedengeben? Der dekadente Idiot, der ohne jede Frage an chronischer Leere und Langeweile leiden muss. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch noch so arrogant und dumm, zu glauben, dass er damit durchkommt. ...Und nicht nur, dass es in den Köpfen Sinn ergeben würde, es wäre auch noch so erschreckend simpel und effizient, dass es mich fast wundert, dass noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist. Einmal in den Raum geworfen, haftet dieses Stigma für immer an dir und der Wahrheitsgehalt wird irrelevant. ...Es ist beinah... auf tragische Weise irgendwie ironisch, dass dieses Gerücht mich jetzt in der umgekehrten Variante heimzusuchen droht. Von so etwas habe ich auch noch niemals gehört. ...Was ist das wohl für ein Mensch, Tseng? Die Existenz eines Unschuldigen mit Vorwürfen des Kindesmissbrauchs zu vernichten, ist abgrundtief bösartig. Aber jemandem daraus einen Strick drehen zu wollen, ein Opfer gewesen zu sein, scheint mir unabhängig des Wahrheitsgehalts noch so viel abartiger."  
  
„Du hast immer noch zu viele Feinde. ...Es sah alles eine zeitlang so gut aus. Edge, der Neuanfang, ...das alles. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass wir uns nochmal an einem so katastrophalen Punkt wiederfinden würden. Ich rechne jeden Tag damit, dass sie unten versammelt stehen und deinen Kopf fordern. ...Du solltest Reno gleich als erstes anrufen. Er ist völlig fertig. Die Ungewissheit gerade muss ihn kaputtmachen. Er sagt dir das wahrscheinlich nie so direkt, aber... er geht langsam aber sicher vor die Hunde vor lauter Angst um dich. Und er leidet darunter, dich in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht zu kriegen. ...Er weiss zwar selbst, dass es nicht geht, aber er hat vor ein paar Tagen ununterbrochen davon geredet, dass er mit dir zu diesem Straßenfest will. Rufus würde dies, und dann würde ich das. ...Ich lass ihn bei solchen Sachen immer träumen und reden. Er weiss selbst, dass es nicht mehr ist als das. Jetzt schon gar nicht, wo die Stimmung wieder so gekippt ist und dir so viele an den Kragen wollen."  
  
„Weisst du, Tseng... Abgesehen von den naheliegenden Gründen, gibt es einen weiteren, warum ich mich niemals öffentlich zu ihm bekennen werde. Das Gerücht bezüglich meiner sexuellen Orientierung beschäftigt sie. Es beschützt mich, solange es ein Gerücht ist. In dem Moment, wo es bloße Tatsache wäre, würde es an Brisanz verlieren. Es würde potenziellen Raum schaffen für weit... Unerfreulicheres."  
  
„Ja. Ich verstehe..."  
  
„...Reno hat in zwei Tagen Geburtstag, der Zeitpunkt könnte kaum... ...Das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass er noch stärker belastet wird als ohnehin schon...."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„Ich liege sicher richtig mit meiner Annahme, dass ich dieses Foto aufgrund meines allgemein veheerenden Zustandes zumindest heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen werde, was? Dass es dir einfach nur darum ging, mich zu informieren und du als selbsterkorener Hüter über mein Wohlbefinden nicht vorhast, mir zu allem anderen noch mehr zuzumuten...? Korrekt?"  
  
„Tse, irgendwer muss ja auf dich achten. Ausser Reno. Du hast schon wieder ganz trockene Lippen."  
  
„Dir entgeht aber auch wirklich nichts."  
  
„Du trinkst nicht genug."  
  
„...Ich brauche eine kurze Pause. Gib mir einen Moment, um durchzuatmen. Mir geht einiges durch den Kopf."  
  
„Das ist ja auch mehr als nur verständlich. ...Rufus, du gefällst mir nicht... Ist wirklich alles -..."  
  
„... ...Ich weiss, was du denkst. Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Entgegen dem, was die meisten glauben, hatte ich es wahrhaftig nie leicht. Trotzdem gibt es noch genug Dinge, die mir dankenswerterweise erspart geblieben sind. Anderenfalls wäre ich vermutlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur ansatzweise zu funktionieren. Ich stoße jetzt bereits an meine Grenzen. Ich gebe dir jedenfalls mein Wort, dass mir Derartiges nie angetan wurde, Tseng. ...Und Reno sollte das eigentlich genauso wissen. Aber... er wird vermutlich zu schockiert gewesen sein, um klar zu denken."  
  
„Es gibt eben Situationen, wo es selbst einem gestandenen Turk schwerfällt, einfach in seinen Arbeitsmodus zu schalten... Besonders, wenn man der Person, um die es geht, so nahesteht. Das hier... ist ohne jede Frage so eine Situation. Reno war derjenige, an den sie die ganze Sache weitergeleitet haben, weil ich zu der Zeit noch nicht zurück war... Die bedauernswerte Seele von der Poststelle, wo der Umschlag gelandet ist, ist aktuell auf der 50., weil ich zuerst mit dir sprechen wollte. Sie ist auch nur ein Opfer der ganzen Geschichte, aber... Nicht so sehr wie du und zumindest jetzt gerade noch Reno. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, seit wann er bei mir anklopft und tatsächlich wartet... Er war kreidebleich ...stand da und hat mir einfach nur dieses Foto hingehalten. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass jemand euch beide erwischt hat. Wir bekommen normalerweise Drohungen, Bomben und die üblichen Erpressungsversuche, die wenigstens mit einer Forderung oder sonstigen Informationen einhergehen. Du kennst das Spiel. Auf so etwas sind wir vorbereitet. Aber... nun, ein einzelnes Foto... kinderpornografischer Natur mit... ...einem Opfer, das ohne jeden Zweifel du zu sein scheinst..."  
  
„Das ist absolut nicht möglich. ...Was ist, Tseng? Ich kenne diesen Blick und er gefällt mir nicht. Er gefällt mir sogar mit jeder Sekunde weniger. Du könntest uns natürlich auch beide erlösen und einfach den Mund aufmachen."  
  
„...Vielleicht solltest du diese Cayntec-Geschichte besser verschieben; das hier könnte dauern."  
  
„Alles andere wäre ja auch eine zu schöne Abwechslung gewesen. ...Was ist los?"  
  
„Mir fällt das hier nicht leicht, Rufus... Ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht tun... Es gibt da etwas, das du... Nun... Es ist nicht so einfach."  
  
„...Und ich war bis gerade eben der Überzeugung, dass nichts diesen Tag noch schlimmer machen könnte. ...Spuck es aus. Ich höre."  
  
„Was soll ich sagen... Ein weiterer Erpressungsversuch. ...So wie es sich bis jetzt zumindest darstellt."  
  
„...Alles, nur kein weiterer Erpressungsversuch, Tseng. ...Alles, nur das nicht."  
  
„Ich weiss. Ich weiss... Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht noch mehr aufbürden, aber..."  
  
„Du legst es darauf an, mich heute noch ins Grab zu bringen, oder? ...Ich weiss nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal keine Kopfschmerzen hatte; ich ersticke hier langsam!"  
  
„Rufus, mir ist bewusst, dass die letzten Monate die Hölle für dich waren, von heute ganz zu schweigen, und dass dein Terminkalender mehr als nur voll ist. ...Ich würde dir das nicht antun, wenn es nicht... wichtig wäre."  
  
_„Sir,--"_  
  
„Die Cayntec-Konferenz, ich weiss! Ich hab's nicht vergessen! ...Erinnere mich bitte 10 Minuten vorher nochmal daran, Eve. Sei so gut."  
  
_„Sir? Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir, aber in 30 Minuten beginnt Ihre Cayntec Telefonkon--"_  
  
„Also? Ich höre, Tseng. Fass dich bitte kurz. Mein Kopf platzt genauso wie die Cayntec-Sache wahrscheinlich; ich bin müde; ich habe vier Stunden am Stück telefoniert und nur zwei geschlafen, und... ...das ist alles erst [der Anfang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653097/chapters/49045241)."


	2. ...so müde

„Also? Ich höre, Tseng. Fass dich bitte kurz. Mein Kopf platzt genauso wie die Cayntec-Sache wahrscheinlich; ich bin müde; ich habe vier Stunden am Stück telefoniert und nur zwei geschlafen, und... ...das ist alles erst der Anfang."  
  
_„Sir? Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir, aber in 30 Minuten beginnt Ihre Cayntec Telefonkon--"_  
  
„Die Cayntec-Konferenz, ich weiss! Ich hab's nicht vergessen! ...Erinnere mich bitte 10 Minuten vorher nochmal daran, Eve. Sei so gut."  
  
_„Sir,--"_  
  
„Rufus, mir ist bewusst, dass die letzten Monate die Hölle für dich waren, von heute ganz zu schweigen, und dass dein Terminkalender mehr als nur voll ist. ...Ich würde dir das nicht antun, wenn es nicht... wichtig wäre."  
  
„Du legst es darauf an, mich heute noch ins Grab zu bringen, oder? ...Ich weiss nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal keine Kopfschmerzen hatte; ich ersticke hier langsam!"  
  
„Ich weiss. Ich weiss... Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht noch mehr aufbürden, aber..."  
  
„...Alles, nur kein weiterer Erpressungsversuch, Tseng. ...Alles, nur das nicht."  
  
„Was soll ich sagen... Ein weiterer Erpressungsversuch. ...So wie es sich bis jetzt zumindest darstellt."  
  
„...Und ich war bis gerade eben der Überzeugung, dass nichts diesen Tag noch schlimmer machen könnte. ...Spuck es aus. Ich höre."  
  
„Mir fällt das hier nicht leicht, Rufus... Ich wünschte, ich müsste das nicht tun... Es gibt da etwas, das du... Nun... Es ist nicht so einfach."  
  
„Alles andere wäre ja auch eine zu schöne Abwechslung gewesen. ...Was ist los?"  
  
„...Vielleicht solltest du diese Cayntec-Geschichte besser verschieben; das hier könnte dauern."  
  
„Das ist absolut nicht möglich. ...Was ist, Tseng? Ich kenne diesen Blick und er gefällt mir nicht. Er gefällt mir sogar mit jeder Sekunde weniger. Du könntest uns natürlich auch beide erlösen und einfach den Mund aufmachen."  
  
„Es gibt eben Situationen, wo es selbst einem gestandenen Turk schwerfällt, einfach in seinen Arbeitsmodus zu schalten... Besonders, wenn man der Person, um die es geht, so nahesteht. Das hier... ist ohne jede Frage so eine Situation. Reno war derjenige, an den sie die ganze Sache weitergeleitet haben, weil ich zu der Zeit noch nicht zurück war... Die bedauernswerte Seele von der Poststelle, wo der Umschlag gelandet ist, ist aktuell auf der 50., weil ich zuerst mit dir sprechen wollte. Sie ist auch nur ein Opfer der ganzen Geschichte, aber... Nicht so sehr wie du und zumindest jetzt gerade noch Reno. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, seit wann er bei mir anklopft und tatsächlich wartet... Er war kreidebleich ...stand da und hat mir einfach nur dieses Foto hingehalten. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass jemand euch beide erwischt hat. Wir bekommen normalerweise Drohungen, Bomben und die üblichen Erpressungsversuche, die wenigstens mit einer Forderung oder sonstigen Informationen einhergehen. Du kennst das Spiel. Auf so etwas sind wir vorbereitet. Aber... nun, ein einzelnes Foto... kinderpornografischer Natur mit... ...einem Opfer, das ohne jeden Zweifel du zu sein scheinst..."  
  
„... ...Ich weiss, was du denkst. Es steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Entgegen dem, was die meisten glauben, hatte ich es wahrhaftig nie leicht. Trotzdem gibt es noch genug Dinge, die mir dankenswerterweise erspart geblieben sind. Anderenfalls wäre ich vermutlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur ansatzweise zu funktionieren. Ich stoße jetzt bereits an meine Grenzen. Ich gebe dir jedenfalls mein Wort, dass mir Derartiges nie angetan wurde, Tseng. ...Und Reno sollte das eigentlich genauso wissen. Aber... er wird vermutlich zu schockiert gewesen sein, um klar zu denken."  
  
„Das ist ja auch mehr als nur verständlich. ...Rufus, du gefällst mir nicht... Ist wirklich alles -..."  
  
„...Ich brauche eine kurze Pause. Gib mir einen Moment, um durchzuatmen. Mir geht einiges durch den Kopf."  
  
„Du trinkst nicht genug."  
  
„Dir entgeht aber auch wirklich nichts."  
  
„Tse, irgendwer muss ja auf dich achten. Ausser Reno. Du hast schon wieder ganz trockene Lippen."  
  
„Ich liege sicher richtig mit meiner Annahme, dass ich dieses Foto aufgrund meines allgemein veheerenden Zustandes zumindest heute nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen werde, was? Dass es dir einfach nur darum ging, mich zu informieren und du als selbsterkorener Hüter über mein Wohlbefinden nicht vorhast, mir zu allem anderen noch mehr zuzumuten...? Korrekt?"  
  
„Ja..."  
  
„...Reno hat in zwei Tagen Geburtstag, der Zeitpunkt könnte kaum... ...Das letzte, was ich will, ist, dass er noch stärker belastet wird als ohnehin schon...."  
  
„Ja. Ich verstehe..."  
  
„Weisst du, Tseng... Abgesehen von den naheliegenden Gründen, gibt es einen weiteren, warum ich mich niemals öffentlich zu ihm bekennen werde. Das Gerücht bezüglich meiner sexuellen Orientierung beschäftigt sie. Es beschützt mich, solange es ein Gerücht ist. In dem Moment, wo es bloße Tatsache wäre, würde es an Brisanz verlieren. Es würde potenziellen Raum schaffen für weit... Unerfreulicheres."  
  
„Du hast immer noch zu viele Feinde. ...Es sah alles eine zeitlang so gut aus. Edge, der Neuanfang, ...das alles. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass wir uns nochmal an einem so katastrophalen Punkt wiederfinden würden. Ich rechne jeden Tag damit, dass sie unten versammelt stehen und deinen Kopf fordern. ...Du solltest Reno gleich als erstes anrufen. Er ist völlig fertig. Die Ungewissheit gerade muss ihn kaputtmachen. Er sagt dir das wahrscheinlich nie so direkt, aber... er geht langsam aber sicher vor die Hunde vor lauter Angst um dich. Und er leidet darunter, dich in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht zu kriegen. ...Er weiss zwar selbst, dass es nicht geht, aber er hat vor ein paar Tagen ununterbrochen davon geredet, dass er mit dir zu diesem Straßenfest will. Rufus würde dies, und dann würde ich das. ...Ich lass ihn bei solchen Sachen immer träumen und reden. Er weiss selbst, dass es nicht mehr ist als das. Jetzt schon gar nicht, wo die Stimmung wieder so gekippt ist und dir so viele an den Kragen wollen."  
  
„...Soll ich dir etwas gestehen? Ich warte seit Jahr und Tag nur darauf, dass mir zu allem anderen auch noch unterstellt wird, ein Päderast zu sein. Es würde so wundervoll in ihr Bild passen, nicht wahr? Geld verdirbt den Charakter, also wie könnte sich der reichste Mann der Welt mit weniger Diabolischem zufriedengeben? Der dekadente Idiot, der ohne jede Frage an chronischer Leere und Langeweile leiden muss. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch noch so arrogant und dumm, zu glauben, dass er damit durchkommt. ...Und nicht nur, dass es in den Köpfen Sinn ergeben würde, es wäre auch noch so erschreckend simpel und effizient, dass es mich fast wundert, dass noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist. Einmal in den Raum geworfen, haftet dieses Stigma für immer an dir und der Wahrheitsgehalt wird irrelevant. ...Es ist beinah... auf tragische Weise irgendwie ironisch, dass dieses Gerücht mich jetzt in der umgekehrten Variante heimzusuchen droht. Von so etwas habe ich auch noch niemals gehört. ...Was ist das wohl für ein Mensch, Tseng? Die Existenz eines Unschuldigen mit Vorwürfen des Kindesmissbrauchs zu vernichten, ist abgrundtief bösartig. Aber jemandem daraus einen Strick drehen zu wollen, ein Opfer gewesen zu sein, scheint mir unabhängig des Wahrheitsgehalts noch so viel abartiger."  
  
„Die ganze Situation ist mehr als nur prekär und kompliziert, aber wir werden natürlich alles in unserer Macht stehende tun. ...Es ist auch möglich, dass dem Erpresser bewusst ist, dass es sich nicht um dich handelt. Vielleicht ist er sogar selbst der Täter und hat das Opfer dementsprechend ausgesucht, weil er weiss, dass die frappierende Ähnlichkeit reicht, um die Öffentlichkeit zu täuschen. Meine Güte, sie hat's geschafft, selbst Reno zu täuschen. Sie werden sich wie die Aasgeier darauf stürzen, wenn's zum Schlimmsten kommt. Es geht ihnen nur noch darum, dich zu Fall zu bringen und dazu ist jedes Mittel recht. Sie könnten es als Zeichen der Schwäche und Angriffspunkt betrachten."  
  
„Ich fürchte, das ist das größte Problem an der Sache. Ich erwarte jedenfalls, dass ihr alles in Bewegung setzt, um diesen Jungen ausfindig zu machen. ...Und das nicht nur, weil er mir ähnlich sieht oder etwaige Gerüchte entkräften könnte, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte. Ich will, dass ihr ihn da rausholt, sofern er immer noch in Gefahr schwebt. Aber wenn es keine brauchbaren Spuren gibt, wird das wohl nicht gerade leicht."  
  
„Nein. ...Bedauerlicherweise. Vom Täter ist ja kaum Nennenswertes zu sehen; ganz so dumm war er leider nicht. Elena und Rude hängen sich gerade rein. Der Umschlag scheint bisher auch eine Sackgasse. Poststempel aus Kalm. Ist das naheliegendste Ziel, wenn man in Edge lebt und die Spur verwischen will; vielleicht gibt das was her. Allerdings glaube ich selbst nicht daran. Das eigentliche Bild ist ganz offensichtlich eine Kopie. Ich vertraue den beiden, dass sie nichts unversucht lassen. Und Reno... Ich hab ihn für heute nach Hause geschickt. Er wollte dich nicht konfrontieren und wartet jetzt auf eine Reaktion von dir. Realistisch betrachtet läuft es wohl darauf hinaus, dass uns erstmal die Hände gebunden sind. Bis konkrete Forderungen kommen und damit verwertbare Spuren."  
  
„Gut. Wie du meinst. ...Ich muss gestehen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, Tseng. Vom First in Command erwarte ich eigentlich mehr. Du willst mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass dir nichts ins Auge gestoßen ist? Wenigstens irgendwelche Hinweise auf das Alter der Aufnahme? Oder markante Erkennungsmerkmale am Opfer oder Täter selbst? Nicht der geringste Anhaltspunkt?"  
  
_„Sir, ich sollte Sie zehn Minuten vor der Cayn--"_  
  
„Nicht jetzt, Eve!"  
  
_„Sir,--"_  
  
„Nein. ...Es tut mir leid. Keiner sollte überhaupt gezwungen sein, sich so einen Dreck näher anschauen zu müssen. Sei froh, dass du's nicht musst, im Gegensatz zu uns. Es ekelt mich, dieses... Ding... auch nur in meiner Tasche zu wissen. Ich hatte vor, von hier aus direkt in mein Büro zu gehen und weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen; und du solltest... ...Es war alles zu viel für dich. Du machst dich kaputt, Rufus. Hast du dich mal in letzter Zeit genauer im Spiegel angeguckt? Du siehst... fertig aus."  
  
„Das ist mir durchaus nicht entgangen, Tseng, um das festzustellen reicht ein flüchtiger Blick. ...Ich schätze deine Sorge um mich, glaub mir das... ...Mir ist eben der Gedanke gekommen, dass es sich um einen meiner erbarmungswürdigen Halbbrüder handeln könnte, allerdings müsste ich mich dazu genauer mit der... Angelegenheit auseinandersetzen. ...Es würde mir zumindest ein besseres Gefühl geben, oder denkst du, dass mir das Ganze nicht ebenso nahegeht? Glaubst du, dass ich einen Schalter umlegen und gleich einfach diese Konferenz abhalten kann, als wäre nichts gewesen? Vielleicht fällt mir etwas ein. Oder auf. Wenn ich irgendwas beitragen kann, will ich das auch tun... Gib mir bitte das Foto."  
  
„Und dann? Als würde das jetzt in deiner Verfassung irgendwas bringen! ...Es ehrt dich ja, dass du uns helfen willst, aber als Turk versichere ich dir, dass wir uns darum kümmern werden und als Freund kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiter zerstörst; ich meine, er könnte dein Zwilling sein!"  
  
„...Ich bin müde, Tseng. Das ist alles. Und ich habe... Gaia, ich habe das Bedürfnis, irgendwas zu tun... Gib mir einfach das Bild; die untere Hälfte genügt, ich will nur den Jungen sehen...."  
  
„...Beantworte mir nur noch eine einzige Frage... ..."  
  
„... ...Tseng, ich bin..."  
  


** am Ende **


End file.
